Jason Voorhees (Part 2)
Jason Voorhees is a Serial Killer and the Antagonist of the Friday the 13th: The Game who hunts down and kills the Counselors who enter the camp. This version is based on his Friday the 13th Part 2 movie appearance and will be unlocked at Level 13. History After surviving his supposed drowning and living alone in the woods for more than 20 years, Jason emerges just in time to witness the murder of his mother Pamela Voorhees. This event kicks off a bloody trail of revenge as "Sackhead" Jason decimates nearly every counselor at the Packanack Lodge training center. Only the aspiring child psychologist, Ginny Field, is able to outsmart and eventually "Defeat" Jason deep inside his Dark and Dilapidated lair. An epic ending for sure, but the question still remains...."Where the hell is Paul?" Appearance Part 2 Jason wears a dark/light blue, black, and white squared pattern long sleeve shirt and over these clothing's is his jean material overall garments and does not wear his signature and iconic Hockey Mask but instead he is wearing a white sack over his mysterious head and face with only one hole for his left eye to see through and a rope tied outside around the sack and around his neck to keep it on and if seen close up, it's very possible to see that Jason's revealed left eye is a natural blue, and he wears black boots, and physical appearance wise this Jason is not close to being the bulky or Muscular Jason we later see in physical appearance as his future versions are now more monstrous in size. Unmasked Part 2 Jason is revealed to have blue eyes on both the sides and not the usual shown green or brown eyes on the left side of his head like the future versions of himself and this Jason is shown to be somewhat partially deformed and appears to have an orange-reddish hair from his head and beard. Weapon Part 2 Jason Voorhees wields his iconic Pick Axe which is used as his primary weapon until reaching level 113 for the Weapon Swapping and comes with its own various weapon specific kills with the Weapon itself not being tied to the specific Jason that is selected. Powers and Abilities *Morph: Part 2 Jason has the ability to Morph which has a cooldown of 20 seconds. *Shift: Part 2 Jason has the ability to Shift for a duration of 5 seconds and a cooldown of 40 seconds. *Sense: Part 2 Jason has the ability to Sense for a duration of 20 seconds and a cooldown of 15 seconds. *Stalk: Part 2 Jason has the ability to Stalk for a duration of 40 seconds and a cooldown of 30 seconds. *Can Run: Part 2 Jason like any of the living Jason's has the ability to Run. *Traps: Part 2 Jason has 7 traps for him to place around different locations. *Rage: Part 2 Jason has the ability to Rage and has a duration of Unlimited time when fully filled, capable of instantly destroying barriers in his way, and having no real weakness other than, Demasking,Pocket knives, and Bear Traps. Part 2 Jason can destroy an unbarricaded Doors with exactly 3 hits and a barricaded door with exactly 6 hits. Weaknesses *Shift: Part 2 Jason will lack a shift range and duration penalty. *Defense: Part 2 Jason will be easier to get his Mask off and to get stunned. *Water Speed: Part 2 Jason lacks the water speed to chase Boats or Counselors easily. Trivia *Part 2 Jason movie actor was Steve Dash where he appeared in Friday the 13th Part 2. *Steve Dash the Actor who played Part 2 Jason had sadly passed away December 18th, 2018. *Part 2 Jason wore a Burlap Sack and not a Hockey Mask. *Part 2 Jason unmasked actor was Warrington Gillette in the film's climax. *Friday the 13th: Part 2 is the full appearance of Jason as the Killer which he will be the most iconic antagonist of the series not including the Friday the 13th Part 5: New Beginning. *This Jason is one of the only three human Jasons (excluding Roy Burns ) in the game the others being Jason Voorhees (Part 3) and Jason Voorhees (Part 4). *Part 2 Jason has the highest in morph recovery making him a near-impossible Jason to escape in certain situations. *Part 2 Jason is one of the slimmest built Jason's known in entire Friday the 13th series as Part 3 Jason is a more bulk and muscular version which would proceed to be a concept throughout the franchise itself. *Part 2 Jason original height was around 5 foot 10. Category:Jason Voorhees Category:Male Characters Category:Caucasian Characters